Temporário
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Potter e Malfoy descobrem uma certa insanidade temporária...Slash, DMHP


Gente, essa é minha primeira slash, então não me matem...

Quero agradecer a Ágata Riddle, que betou a fic e mandou os melhores comentários que eu poderia ler, quais também me incentivaram muito...

Valeu, amore...

Boa leitura...

Comentem...

Autor: Fla Apocalipse 

E-mail: Temporário

Sinopse: Potter e Malfoy descobrem uma certa insanidade temporária...Slash, DMHP

Shipper: Draco/Harry

Classificação: NC17

Gênero: Romance

* * *

_**Temporário**_

Empurrou o tecido da camisa para o lado, deixou a pele clara do pescoço dele descoberta, pressionou seus lábios ali, beijando e sugando. Não sabia o que estava fazendo, era a primeira vez em sua vida em que tocava alguém daquele jeito, que beijava alguém daquele jeito.

Subia a mão pela barriga e tórax do corpo dele, afastando outra vez a camisa do uniforme, passando a mão pelo pescoço dele e o puxando ainda mais para si, em um beijo sedento; línguas brincando suavemente, dispensando descargas elétricas pelos corpos deles.

Malfoy deslizou a mão pelos cabelos arrepiados de Potter e os segurou, puxando cada vez mais o rapaz contra si, pressionando cada vez mais seus corpos, um contra o outro; Potter não conseguia entender como chegara àquele ponto, nunca fizera nada parecido, nem com garotas. Sentia a ereção de Malfoy pressionada contra a sua, e isso o excitou mais; como era possível se excitar ao sentir outro homem excitado?

Uma das pernas de Malfoy estava entre as de Potter, e ele prensava cada vez mais Harry no chão; enquanto isso seus lábios sedentos alternavam entre os lábios finos de Harry e o pescoço, já marcado, do moreno. Se alguém perguntasse como chegaram ali, ambos iriam dizer a mesma coisa: Briga!

Minutos antes Harry corria em direção às masmorras, estava atrasado e já sabia que Snape iria descontar pontos da Gryffindor e, provavelmente, lhe daria uma detenção; virou um corredor e chocou-se com alguém, indo ao chão.

"Me desculpe..." começou a dizer levantando-se rápido e ajeitando os óculos, mas assim que focou a visão em quem estava levantando-se, desistiu das desculpas.

"Você? Que seja..."

Potter desatou a andar na direção da sala de aula, batendo com as mãos nas vestes para limpá-las, porém Draco o puxou pelo ombro, jogando-o contra a parede; Harry não esperou que Malfoy tentasse lhe acertar, partiu para cima do loiro.

Conforme se batiam e se empurravam, também se insultavam, e sem perceber, Harry empurrou Draco contra uma porta, que não suportou o choque do corpo do loiro e abriu; Potter acabou se desequilibrando e caiu por cima do corpo de Malfoy, ainda segurando suas vestes. Nem com o tombo eles pararam de brigar, rolando para todos os lados, até que Draco conseguiu segurar os braços de Potter contra o chão.

O que ele não contava é que para segurar os braços de Harry no chão, ele teve que abaixar o corpo para bem perto do outro; Harry foi o primeiro a perceber o quão próximos eles estavam e quão embaraçosa era a situação. O loiro estava sentado sobre suas coxas, uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo, o corpo inclinado sobre o seu, o rosto tão próximo que podia sentir a respiração descompassada do loiro batendo contra seu rosto.

Quando Malfoy se deu conta do olhar preocupado de Potter foi que percebeu como estava, mas não conseguia se mexer; fitou os olhos verdes do outro por algum tempo, descendo seus olhos cinzas até os lábios entreabertos de Harry; percebeu que a camisa do moreno estava aberta com vários botões faltando, deixando a pele clara dele a mostra.

"Malfoy...", Potter começou a dizer, mas foi interrompido pelos lábios de Malfoy que se colaram aos seus. No primeiro momento assustou-se. Não que o beijo fosse ruim... Não, definitivamente não, mas era diferente de beijar os lábios de Cho ou Ginny.

Sentia a língua de Malfoy pressionada contra seus lábios, pedindo passagem; demorou mais alguns segundos para que o deixasse invadir sua boca. As línguas se tocavam devagar, como que com medo, para depois se movimentarem sincronizadas.

Fazia muitos minutos que estavam se beijando e Harry estava com a camisa aberta, o loiro, por sua vez, estava somente com a gravata desfeita; esquecendo-se da vergonha passou as mãos pelas costas de Malfoy por cima do tecido da camisa, e alisou os cabelos platinados dele, incentivando-o a continuar os beijos em seu pescoço.

Draco mordiscava a orelha de Harry e respirava fundo ali, pois havia descoberto que o moreno se excitava com aquilo; arriscou uma pergunta.

"Já fez isso antes?" sua voz saiu baixa e rouca, provocando arrepios em Harry.

"Não." Potter respondeu em um sussurro, suas mãos abriam os botões da camisa do outro com dificuldade.

Malfoy capturou os lábios de Potter em um beijo carinhoso, porém cheio de desejo, enquanto suas mãos brincavam na barriga do moreno; Harry havia conseguido abrir os botões da camisa de Draco, e agora tinha contato com a pele pálida do corpo do outro. Arrepios subiram pela espinha de Draco ao sentir uma mão de Harry em suas costas, o puxando para aprofundar o beijo, e a outra em seu peito fazendo caricias.

Desceu os lábios outra vez para o pescoço do moreno, enquanto uma de suas mãos desceu até a ereção de Harry a pressionando devagar; Potter deixou um gemido rouco escapar por sua boca e ouviu o loiro rir de satisfação.

Não tinha percebido que havia fechado os olhos para apreciar o gemido do outro. Abriu os olhos e encontrou duas íris verdes lhe olhando, a respiração falha. Draco acariciava a ereção de Harry por cima da calça, e pressionava sua própria contra o moreno. Harry apertava as mãos contra as costas de Malfoy, o puxando cada vez mais para si, beijando o pescoço do loiro.

"Harry?" uma voz chamou o moreno; os dois se assustaram e demoraram alguns segundos para analisar o que acontecia, se levantando de um pulo. Harry começou a abotoar a camisa com os botões que ainda restavam, ouviu Ron chamando novamente. Draco percebeu que a voz do Weasley estava perto demais para tentar fugir; no exato momento em que o ruivo apareceu na porta, o loiro se jogou encostado atrás dessa.

Harry olhava Ron com cara de preocupação, achava que o amigo poderia ter visto Malfoy ou perguntar o que acontecera para estar daquele jeito, mas Ron pareceu normal.

"Onde esteve?" o ruivo perguntou olhando Harry por inteiro, notando pouca diferença. "Snape ficou uma fera porque você não apareceu."

"Ron?" uma voz feminina chamou, logo Mione se juntou a ele.

De onde Potter estava conseguia ver os três: Malfoy ainda com a camisa aberta e gravata pendurada no pescoço, separado pela madeira da porta de Ron e Hermione.

"O que faz aqui?", a morena perguntou olhando para a sala, estranhando Harry estar ali.

"Nada, só me perdi. Não acordei direito ainda." Harry encenou um bocejo e coçou a cabeça, que fez Malfoy rir.

"Pois se apresse, temos Transfiguração daqui cinco minutos." Hermione disse e saiu andando, sendo seguida por Ron; mas esse antes de sair olhou outra vez para Harry, que não se mexera do lugar onde estava.

"Não vem?"

"Já vou, só vou arrumar a gravata." ele disse a pior mentira possível, mas o ruivo deu de ombros e se foi.

O moreno olhou para Malfoy outra vez sem saber o que dizer ou fazer, e ia saindo da sala quando esse o segurou pelo braço.

"Dez horas, Potter." falou Malfoy, soltando o braço do moreno e o deixando ir; assim que Harry passou pela porta sua mente lhe disse: "_Tenho que voltar."_

* * *

Potter sentou-se em uma mesa da cozinha, já eram quase dez horas e ele se viu com uma bela confusão na mente; se fosse ao encontro de Malfoy poderia descobrir o que estava acontecendo, tanto com ele quanto com Malfoy, se não fosse ficaria com as palavras de Hermione em sua mente e o eterno gosto do beijo de Malfoy em sua boca, lhe atordoando os sentidos. 

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos apoiando os cotovelos na mesa, deixou um longo suspiro escapar por sua boca, as palavras de Mione ecoando em sua mente.

**Flashback**

"O que você tem?" perguntou Hermione olhando o amigo de canto de olho, era a terceira vez que falava com ele e não tinha resposta.

"Nada, só pensando." a resposta saiu vaga demais; Harry balançou a cabeça afastando os pensamentos daquela mesma manhã.

"Harry, escuta." a morena parou de andar e Harry também, Ron que ia conversando com Luna não percebeu que eles ficavam para trás. "Eu sei bem que você escondeu do Ron por razões óbvias, e também porque ele consegue ser bem lerdo às vezes."

Os dois riram, mas Potter se tornou sério assim que percebeu sobre o que a amiga estava falando; Hermione notou o pânico crescendo nos olhos do amigo e o afastou para um corredor mais isolado. Assim que certificou-se que não havia ninguém por perto, continuou.

"Mas eu preciso te dizer que as frestas nas portas aqui em Hogwarts são grandes o suficientes para uma pessoa atenta, e a risada dele também não foi tão baixa." a morena declarou sorrindo, e viu Potter encostar-se na parede passando a mão pelos cabelos rebeldes.

"Você o viu?" a resposta era tão obvia que ele não esperou que ela a falasse. "Merlin, o que foi que eu fiz?"

"Como assim? Você não queria? Ele te forçou a beijá-lo?" ela preocupou-se ao ver o amigo lamentar, porém ele a olhou dentro dos olhos castanhos com calma.

"Não... eu... eu também quis..." a vergonha tomou conta do rosto dele, o fazendo ficar vermelho.

"Mas isso já era de se esperar, não?" ela o questionou, mas ele pareceu não entender. "Harry, não é de hoje que você olha para ele, e que ele fica olhando pra você."

"Eu sempre olho com raiva para ele." tentou se justificar, entretanto dentro dele a verdadeira resposta gritava.

"Nem você nem ele perceberam, mas de um tempo pra cá o que era olhar de raiva se tornou olhar de... de desejo." Hermione ficou com certa vergonha de dizer aquilo para ele, mas precisava fazer Harry ver o que estava bem na frente dele; Potter respirou fundo algumas vezes e olhou Mione.

"Não sei se agradeço por você observar os outros tão bem ou pelos outros serem desligados." Os dois riram e recomeçaram a andar para o almoço.

"E vá para o encontro hoje, vai acabar com essa curiosidade que sente." aconselhou e viu o espanto dele ao saber do encontro. "Não escutei vocês marcando nada, mas pelo seu estado quando te encontramos, tenho certeza que ele marcou alguma coisa."

Harry sorriu e passou o braço pelos ombros da amiga, que estava sorrindo também; o moreno passou todo o almoço pensando no que a amiga falara.

**Fim do Flashback**

Respirou fundo algumas vezes mais e fechou os olhos, somente tentando decidir o que fazer, a resposta, porém, veio de forma diferente do que ele esperava que viesse.

"Vou te comprar um relógio, Potter." disse Draco entrando na cozinha lentamente, com as mãos no bolso e um sorriso debochado.

"O que quer?" Harry não se virou para olhá-lo, ainda mantinha os olhos fechados e as mãos nos cabelos.

"Por que não foi?" Malfoy parou encostado em uma parede perto de onde o moreno estava, e ficou olhando-o de olhos fechados e rosto pensativo.

"Porque não fui. Mas já que você está aqui, me diga, o que queria conversar?" Potter desceu as mãos dos cabelos para o colo, abriu os olhos encarando Malfoy.

"Sobre hoje de manhã." Draco sentou-se de frente para Harry, do outro lado da mesa.

"Foi um erro." o moreno respondeu e levantou-se, era melhor manter-se afastado do outro; não queria aceitar que estava atraído pelo loiro, mas a idéia parecia ser assustadora em sua mente. Malfoy acompanhou Potter com os olhos e viu que ele travava uma batalha interna, sobre ir em frente ou ir embora.

"Já entendi, Potter." a voz debochada de Malfoy fez o moreno o olhar; Draco se recostou na cadeira onde estava e cruzou os braços, dando um de seus famosos sorrisos debochados que Harry tanto odiava.

"Já entendeu o que, Malfoy?" perguntou irritando-se.

"Os seus preconceitos trouxas." a resposta foi tão certa que Malfoy viu Potter arquear as sobrancelhas em surpresa. "Acha que se ficar com outro homem é porque é... como eles falam mesmo?" o loiro pareceu pensar.

"Gay." a voz de Harry foi um sussurro.

"Gay, isso mesmo. Você vai achar que é gay porque beijou outro homem." o loiro riu-se. "Você é mesmo muito idiota."

"Idiota é você. E que diferença faz o que eu acho ou deixo de achar, Malfoy? O que houve de manhã já passou e não vai se repetir."

Potter cometia erros na vida, e um deles fora esse: virar as costas outra vez para Malfoy; o loiro levantou-se em um pulo e puxou o moreno pelas vestes, o jogando contra a parede. Ficaram se encarando algum tempo, Malfoy somente a três passos de Potter, que não mexia um músculo, parecia que nem respirava.

"Potter, por que ficar negando algo que você quer tanto quanto eu?" o loiro perguntou e não esperou para ouvir resposta do outro, acabou com a distância que existia entre eles e ficou rente ao corpo do moreno. Harry viu Draco se aproximar e ficou olhando seus olhos cinzas, enquanto os via esquadrinhar seu rosto, como se procurasse alguma coisa; sentiu a pele fria da mão de Malfoy passar por seu pescoço e o segurar pela nuca, puxando-o devagar.

Malfoy puxava Potter contra si, e sem chamar muita atenção, colocou a outra mão na cintura do moreno, nunca desviando seus olhos dos olhos verdes do outro.  
Os lábios se tocaram de leve, para depois pressionarem-se um contra o outro; as línguas tocavam-se devagar e ritmadas. Harry sentia seu corpo se aquecer ao beijar Malfoy, ao sentir o corpo do outro contra o seu, sabia que não era certo, mas estava novamente ficando excitado.

Draco sentiu a ereção de Harry contra si e isso só o deixou mais excitado, passara o dia inteiro esperando por aquilo, por aqueles lábios, por aquele gosto. Pressionou o corpo do moreno contra a parede e o ouviu gemer brevemente, sentindo as mãos do moreno começarem a descer sua capa.

Não descolavam os lábios, um beijo sedento, possessivo. Enquanto Potter tirava a capa de Malfoy, esse, por sua vez, abria a camisa do outro com uma mão; Harry sentia os dedos de Malfoy apertando suas costas e não protestou ao sentir que essa mão descia em direção de sua bunda. Assim que sentiu Draco apertar sua bunda de um jeito possessivo descolou seus lábios dos lábios do loiro, o olhando nos olhos.

"Malfoy, é melhor pararmos..." o loiro não deixou que ele terminasse a frase, capturou a boca de Harry em outro beijo. Continuou a abrir a camisa dele, porém ficou sem paciência, não era aquele seu objetivo; deixou a camisa meio aberta e passou a puxá-la para fora da calça.

Harry já havia entendido o que o outro pretendia e não estava mais em condições de negar, apenas deixou; desceu beijos até chegar ao pescoço do loiro, o segurando pela nuca com uma mão e a outra postada na cintura, o puxando contra si. Malfoy quase perdeu os sentidos ao sentir a língua de Potter na curva de seu pescoço, mas não esqueceu seu objetivo, subiu a mão pelas costas do moreno e segurou os cabelos rebeldes dele, enquanto sua outra mão acariciava a barriga lisa.

Abriu o botão da calça de Harry e escorregou devagar sua mão para dentro desta, sentindo por cima do fino tecido da cueca a ereção do outro; Harry gemeu ao sentir o calor da mão de Draco pressionando seu membro, a respiração se tornou acelerada e puxou ainda mais o corpo do loiro contra o seu.

"Malfoy..." gemeu Potter contra a pele do pescoço do loiro quando o sentiu segurando seu membro, pele com pele. Draco estava quase explodindo tamanha sua excitação, e ao ouvir Harry gemer seu nome quase perdeu a cabeça. Sabia que não poderiam continuar fazendo aquilo ali, estavam na cozinha de Hogwarts e era sorte ninguém ainda ter aparecido; lembrou-se da sala daquela manhã.

"Potter, melhor irmos para outro lugar." sugeriu entre um gemido e outro, ainda acariciando Harry.

"É." respondeu simplesmente, buscando os lábios do loiro para um beijo; assim que seus lábios se tocaram Malfoy começou a mexer sua mão mais rapidamente contra Potter, os movimentos mais precisos.

"Precisamos sair daqui." falou Draco novamente soltando os lábios de Harry, o olhando aproveitar a caricia; Harry suspendia a respiração por alguns segundos para logo depois a soltar de uma só vez, os olhos fechados e as mãos apertando os ombros do loiro.

"Certo... vamos..." o moreno concordava, mas não se mexia, entretanto Draco tirou a mão da calça do outro, que, tremendo, o olhou questionador.

"Quinze minutos, na sala de hoje de manhã." Malfoy falou e pegou sua capa do chão, saiu sorrindo ao lembrar dos gemidos de Potter.

* * *

Harry escorou-se na parede da cozinha, olhando para a escuridão do recinto, Malfoy havia acabado de sair e ele não conseguia controlar seus pensamentos; olhou para seu próprio corpo: calça aberta sua ereção visível por causa do tecido fino de sua boxer, camisa parcialmente aberta. _"Só mesmo Malfoy para parar no meio."_ pensou sorrindo pelo canto da boca; já havia começado e não tinha mais volta, era melhor aproveitar. 

Respirou fundo algumas vezes e se recompôs, saindo da cozinha em passos largos e rápidos, iria até aquela sala e terminaria logo com aquilo; afinal era como Hermione dissera, só curiosidade. Uma curiosidade que crescia a cada passo que dava na direção daquela sala.

Chegou ofegante e olhou pelo corredor, era muita sorte não ter encontrado Filch pelo caminho, mas não era hora para pensar nisso; empurrou devagar a porta e entrou, vendo uma janela no fundo da sala, por onde entrava a única luminosidade do recinto. Fechou a porta atrás de si e parado ao lado da janela viu Draco, de costas para si.

"Malfoy, o que estamos fazendo?" a voz de Harry era baixa, e aproximou-se em passos lentos até o loiro; reparou que Malfoy não estava usando a capa.

"Isso." respondeu o loiro depois de alguns segundos em silêncio, e puxou Potter para um beijo, se encostando na parede e trazendo o corpo do moreno mais próximo que conseguiu. Harry beijava Draco com mais vontade do que nas primeiras vezes, com as mãos passou a puxar a camisa do loiro para fora da calça; porém percebeu que Malfoy já abria sua calça e escorregava a mão para dentro, segurando seu membro. Arqueou quando sentiu pele contra pele e tremeu involuntariamente; pressionando seu corpo contra o de Draco, postou uma de suas pernas entre as pernas dele, sentindo que perdia os sentidos ao sentir o desejo do outro.

Malfoy soltou o moreno e com ambas as mãos abriu a camisa dele, fazendo os botões serem jogados para todos os lados; assistiu Harry deixar o tecido escorregar por seus braços e cair levemente no chão. O mesmo ritual se repetiu com a camisa de Draco, que assim que se viu livre da roupa rasgada, puxou o corpo quente do outro e inverteu a situação, prensando-o na parede com seu corpo.

Distribuía beijos pelo pescoço do moreno, enquanto uma de suas mãos voltava para dentro da calça de Harry e a outra acariciava o rosto dele; Potter gemeu quando a mão de Malfoy acelerou o ritmo, e o resto de sua sanidade foi embora. Sem pensar abriu a calça de Draco e com rapidez puxou o elástico da cueca e segurou firmemente o membro do outro.

"Isso... isso..." disse Draco ao sentir Potter movimentar a mão sobre seu membro com perfeita rapidez; buscou os lábios finos do moreno e com sua mão livre segurou-o pelos cabelos negros.

Potter começou a tremer levemente enquanto ainda masturbava Malfoy, sentia a urgência do loiro no beijo, na língua dele, que a todo custo brincava com a sua. Separaram suas bocas para buscarem ar e juntaram as testas, as carícias ainda mais rápidas.

"Malfoy... eu vou... eu..." foram as únicas coisas que Potter conseguiu falar e jorrou na mão do loiro, que o puxou para um beijo, sem parar de mexer a mão até ter plena certeza de que já não restava nada em Potter.

Nos segundos em que aproveitava seu gozo, Harry abriu os olhos, que nem lembrava ter fechado, e olhou para o loiro a sua frente; Malfoy estava com a respiração ofegante, lábios vermelhos, o membro ereto para fora da calça. Harry teve alguns segundos de confusão em sua mente, mas foi somente olhar nos olhos cinzas de Draco, e tudo ficou claro.

"Potter..." gemeu Malfoy ao sentir a velocidade que a mão de Harry trabalhava em si, a mão livre do moreno em sua nuca, o puxando para um beijo; porém o loiro mais gemia do que beijava, e Harry sorriu com isso.

Percebeu que Malfoy passava a mão por seu cabelo, hora puxando seu rosto para perto, hora o afastando. Acelerou o ritmo e ouviu o loiro gemer mais alto, notou que ele não demoraria nada para gozar.

"Potter, não pare..." Draco disse gemendo e abriu os olhos com dificuldade, olhando dentro dos olhos verdes do outro; Malfoy viu algo que ficaria cravado em sua mente por muito tempo: Harry Potter lhe deu um sorriso malicioso, e logo depois em uma voz baixa respondeu a frase dele.

"Não vou parar, Malfoy." essas palavras foram suficientes para que Malfoy jorrasse na mão de Harry, com um urro baixo, tendo pequenos espasmos logo em seguida.

Draco deixou seu corpo encostado no corpo de Harry, os dois respiravam com dificuldade, uma mão de Malfoy acariciava o rosto do moreno, que o segurava pela cintura; os corpos quentes se tocavam, o loiro com a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Harry.

"Certo... insanidade temporária..." falou Malfoy levantando a cabeça devagar a buscando os lábios de Harry; se beijaram algum tempo, até que Harry reverteu a situação e prensou o loiro na parede, separando-se com dificuldade.

"Temporária? Certo..." debochou o moreno e abaixou-se pegando a camisa no chão; o loiro olhava-o com um sorriso torto, somente esperando pelas próximas palavras. "Até amanhãs às dez horas, Malfoy." E saiu da sala arrumando-se. Malfoy riu-se, seu corpo ainda reagindo ao do moreno.

"Até amanhã, Potter."

FIM.

* * *

_**Please, comentem??**_

_**Kiss**_


End file.
